


Smoke Screen

by flickawhip



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isobel never expected Rosie to smoke...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Screen

Isobel never expected Rosie to smoke, mind you she had never really expected Rosie to kiss her either. She had been weary of the girl since she started work here and yet, when Rosie joined her to smoke, all her barriers dropped. Rosie seemed oddly confident around her when they weren't working and she found herself beginning to enjoy her time with Rosie when they both smoked, Rosie is calm and Isobel needs that, she needs to feel wanted. Her relationships at the school are awkward. She had been in love once, before, and whilst she would never admit it, she loved Rosie in her own, slightly insane way.


End file.
